Another Chance
by AnimangaManiac20000
Summary: Natsume and Hotaru have died, and everyone blames Mikan! So when Mikan's mother comes to her in the western forest for another chance, Mikan accepts. What will happen next? A/N There are OC's that I have created
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! It's me again, and this is my second story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Mikan:Yeah enjoy it, because AnimangaManiac20000 wrote this for you**

**Natsume: AnimangaManiac20000 does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Youichi: this may contain some OC's as well as OOC's**

**Koko: enjoy*creepy smile***

**Me: hehehe so yeah, moving on**

Prologue: This old journal

Hi! My name is Mikan. We're writing all of the events now and as everything happens. I know that the choices I've made will cause me great ordeals and much pain. I know now that I must treasure my life and cherish it fully. But, I will, when my time comes, accept death. I have taken a great risk, going back in time so far. But, for now, let me tell you how I got here, let's go back, to the time right after Natsume Huuga and Hotaru Imai, died. Natsume, the one I love, overexerted his alice, which ended his life and at the same time, took the ESP and leader of the AAO with him. It was all my fault, if I could've protected him, if I just hadn't... ugh! I hate this feeling. And then Hotaru later left me, she was hit by a car on the way to get me flowers in my time of need. I later learned that the 'accident' was on purpose, by a revenge driven girlfriend of the ESP. After that, I was trapped, the world darker than I remembered, covered with fake smiles and blame, all placed on me for the two that were closest to my heart. In that time, Koko and my younger brother Youichi, were there to comfort me, because they were the only ones who saw my mind and heart, as broken as they were. Even Ruka, had blamed me for a while, concerning his best friend and his girlfriend's death.

But now, my mother, who we all thought was dead, gave me a chance to fix everything, well, I guess miracles really do happen.

o0o

**Natsume: Tch. Why did you kill me off so early baka**

**ME: So I could have Mikan save you, of course**

**Mikan: Me? Save that pervert? I don't know, do I have to?**

**Me: you will get to save Hotaru, too.*wink to audience***

**Hotaru: Hey, don't bring me into this. And you*Points baka gun at readers* Tell this baka what she did wrong so she can make anything I'm in a hit.**

**Me: Mou, Hotaru you really are mean**

**Me: So anyway, I hope you like and reveiw. Tell me all your complaints, and I will try to fix my story accordingly.**

**This is the prologue, I will try to update every day, but for now, this is all I could write.**

**I hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 1:another chance

**Hello Minna!**

**It's me again, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't know how to add chapters, but, now that I've figured it out, here it is!**

**Natsume: Tch, what a baka**

**Hotaru: For once, I actually agree with you*pulls out baka gun and points it at me***

**Me:Waaaaah! You guys are so mean, right Mikan?**

**Mikan:Sorry, AnimangaManiac20000, but I agree with them, you killed off my best friend and the one I love, I don't know if I can forgive you.*sad smile***

**Me:I promise it'll be better, so then, Ruka, Disclaim!**

**Ruka:How?**

**Me:read this paper*hands him paper and smiles mischievously* **

**Ruka: *clears throat* AnimangaManiac20000 does not own Gakuen Alice, but I wish she did because if she did I would get to be with Hotaru, my love, 24/7, oh how I love her, the way she eats crab brains and shoots her baka gun at me, oh how I can't get enough of that, I...**

**Hey wait! AnimangaManiac20000, what is this?*blushing***

**Hotaru: AnimangaManiac20000, I forgive you, this will make me billions*Dollar sign eyes***

**Me: let's get on with the story**

**All: Yeah!**

o0o

(Mikan's POV)

Today is the day! I... we, will all go back in time, everything that has happened will be reversed. We will all go back 5 years, since I am 13 right now, I will be 8 again. This is a year before Natsume's village burned down, so I will have to go and stop it from occurring the way it did. This will be a challenge, but if it's for Natsume, I will do anything. You're probably wondering how this all happened. Well, it all started when I was walking In the western forest a week ago. It all went down like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(_Flashback_)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grr! This is all wrong! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Why did it end this way? I tried, so hard to make sure that everyone was safe!" I kept repeating these words to myself as I blinked back my tears. I tripped and fell on the ground as images flashed through my mind. I stiffened, and then I snapped, I could no longer hold my tears back. "Natsume, Hotaru, I'm so sorry. I want to fix this. I'm really, really sorry. *sniff sniff* Please forgive me." I felt broken, and it had started to rain. Dang it, my weather alice is reacting to my emotions. _'_Why can't I use my alice to help others, why can't I control it?' I think to myself. 'I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, I never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place! Why! Can't someone tell me why!?*snap* "Who's there?" I ask quietly, still sniffling.

"Calm yourself, Mikan." A woman says. She was wearing a dark green cloak, hooded and all. And yet, her voice sounded too familiar. (A/N yeah you guessed it)

"Mom? Is that you?" I ask, my voice shaking."B-but how? You died! I saw you with my own eyes!" By the time I had finished speaking, my voice was yelling. I calmed myself with a few deep, slow breaths, there we go, nice and easy. That's better.

"Mikan, I'm only here because I saw the future, before I died, I tied my life force to the western forest and then I had to wait for you to come to the western forest. I was in agony waiting, but it was worth it to see you, though, you now, you could have greeted me without yelling." she says to me

"Oh, Sorry about that." I say dejectedly.

"Oh Mikan, I'm sorry that I am not really here, I didn't mean to get your hopes up." she says, reading my emotions by my expressions, and man, she was good at it. "Mikan, I know what has happened, and dear, please don't blame yourself. If you really want to blame someone, blame me, I should've stolen your alice when you were a baby, It's all my fault, I'm so sorry." After she said that, I felt bad, here I was complaining to my mom, who I haven't seen in years, what kind of messed up child was I?

"Mom!" I say, bursting into tears. "I don't know what to do. Natsume and Hotaru were always there for me, I'm so confused, what should I do? I can't think anymore, I'm so frustrated and broken, I miss them more than ever. I don't know if I can take all of the blame from my classmates anymore, I can only trust Koko and You-chan now. But I don't want them to carry my burdens for me." I stop there to catch my breath before continuing," I'm such a horrible person, and mom, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself for my mistakes, it was because of you that I made so many friends and met the love of my life. But it was my fault for not training my alice early on, if only I hadn't been so ignorant,! I'm sorry mom, your death was a result of my weakness, too." My voice was getting weaker and weaker as I kept talking, soon, it was just a diminishing whisper. My voice was spiting my emotions, which were in turmoil.

"Mikan."Mom said it, but so did someone else.

"Koko?" I ask

'Yeah, it's me, Youichi is here, too." He replies

"How long?" I ask, referring to how long they had been there.

"The whole thing, you were walking alone, so we followed you, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

I then realized that Yuka was still standing there. She cleared her throat, signalling that she wanted to talk. "Mikan, Youichi, and Koko, listen closely, I'm going to give you another chance to make this right. There's someone I combined my alice with, a young man who is my son, and your older brother, with this power, I am going to send you back in time, about 5 years, but, you guys must promise me that you will be happy and cherish your life. Also, that young man I told you about, be sure to thank him when you see him."

"But, who is he?'' I ask

"You know him as Persona, but the the birth name that I gave him, is Rei Serio." Yuka answers. for some reason, I was calm, I had already suspected that for a while and so it was no surprise to me that is was the truth. "Mikan, to hone your alice, you must find and enroll in Gakuen Alice place is the elite version of GA and they only accept and train powerful alices. Their rules are a little different, You will be able to come and go freely, and you will be charged with helping and protecting GA. Also, Mikan, and Youichi," she says

"Yeah" we say together.

"Be safe, both of you, and make lots of friends. Mikan, find Youchi's orphanage that I leave him at, and take him with you. And Koko,''

"yes, miss Yuka." he says politely

"Make sure that things don't change much and GA unless Mikan or Youichi changes it, got it?" Yuka says

"Heard it loud and clear, miss Yuka." He says back

"Okay," Yuka says, ''Mikan, take these journals, two for you to write what happens over time, and one that I wrote for you. This will be your guide, and it will help you step by step. Now then, take these, you three." She says, handing them necklaces with something that looks like an alice stone. There were four of them.

''What are these?" Youichi asks quietly.

"these are alice stones made from my alice. They will protect you from danger and keep you memories intact when we go back in time."

"There are four of them, though. And there are only three of us." Koko says, I understand what he was getting at.

"Yeah, mom, there is one extra." I say

"That, my dear, is just in case." Yuka says, knowingly. "You will go back in time in about a week, so be prepared. Mikan, Youichi, I love you guys so much. Goodbye."

And just like that, she vanished. So we then went back to our usual routines, counting the days off until a week went by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(_End Flashback)_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

And that's basically how it happened. Let us all get ready for a ride back to the past.

o0o o0o o0o

**So how did you like it? Please review and tell me how to improve.**

**Mikan:Hmmmmmm, interestng plot**

**Hotaru: I really don't care, AnimangaManiac, we should form a blackmailing aliance*holds out hand***

**Me:Good Idea*shakes her hand* we shall be unstoppable! **

**Hotaru: Review or be blackmailed...**

**Me:... It's your choice**


	3. Chapter 2: Get ready to go!

**Hey Everyone!**

**How are you? I was really busy with school ending and stuff, so I couldn't post this chappie. Gomen Minna! *bow with hands clasped together***

**So, here it is. Oh yeah, Someone told me that they were deeply hurt that Natsume started out dead, but, don't worry, it gets better!**

**Natsume: Yeah right. Tch, you can't even keep a constant pace of posting, how could it get better?**

**Me: You love Mikan, right?**

**Natsume: Tch**

**Me: you're blushing, so I'll take that as a yes. anyway, if you stop insulting me, I might make things good between you**

**Natsume: *walks away**

**Me: hehe, I win**

**Hotaru: Nice! *high fives me***

**Me: I know right, thanks for the blackmailing lessons, Hotaru. Here is your 2000 yen. Ruka! Disclaimer!**

**Ruka: R-right! AnimangaMainiac20000 does not own Gakuen Alice but I dislike her for making me say those things abou-**

**Me: Yup, I don't own GA, so, now then, let's go on to the story!**

Here's a little clip of what happened before:

_"Okay," Yuka says, ''Mikan, take these journals, two for you to write what happens over time, and one that I wrote for you. This will be your guide, and it will help you step by step. Now then, take these, you three." She says, handing them necklaces with something that looks like an alice stone. There were four of them._

_''What are these?" Youichi asks quietly._

_"these are alice stones made from my alice. They will protect you from danger and keep you memories intact when we go back in time."_

_"There are four of them, though. And there are only three of us." Koko says, I understand what he was getting at._

_"Yeah, mom, there is one extra." I say_

_"That, my dear, is just in case." Yuka says, knowingly. "You will go back in time in about a week, so be prepared. Mikan, Youichi, I love you guys so much. Goodbye."_

_And just like that, she vanished. So we then went back to our usual routines, counting the days off until a week went by._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_And that's basically how it happened. Let us all get ready for a ride back to the past._

-Reality-

(Mikan's POV)

"...kan Mi... Mikan, hello! Mikan are you there? Earth to Mikan, this is Koko calling, over."

"Oh, Hi Koko, when did you get here?" I ask

"Gosh Mikan, We've been calling you for, like, 45 minutes. Where is your mind at, Lala Land?" Koko asks, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about what happened a week ago, and what's going to happen today. ... Oh, Youichi, you're here, too?'

"Uh, yeah. I've been here this whole time." He says to me, also clearly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, You-chan, I really didn't mean to ignore you." I say, I felt bad, I really did, so I wanted to convey that emotion through my words. Thankfully, he caught that, or I would feel left in a tight spot.

"It's okay Mi-chan, just try not to do it again, okay?" He said it to me with so much feeling, I believed him, everything was alright. He always made me feel secure and safe, him, Koko, and, of course, Natsume.

"Okay! Moving on, everyone ready to go? 'Cause I sure am!" Koko says, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Youichi and I say at the same time, pumping our fists in he air, too, following his actions. I then realized that they were in my room, and, worse yet, I was in my PJ's.

"Hey, wait a sec, how did you guys get in my room?" I wonder aloud, annoyance evident on my face and voice.

"Oh yeah," Koko says, "You should really close your window when you go to bed at night."

"Oh," I say, "Sorry, it's a habit. When Natsume came back from his missions late at night, he would climb in through this window and he'd let me treat his wounds. I-I guess this habit turned into wishful thinking, 'cause I know he won't come anymore. But," I say, starting to get worked up, "if I have a chance to fix this I will. Now then," I suggest as I get up from the bed, "You guys should leave."

"What?! Why?!" They yell together

"Because," I say simply, "I need to get dressed."

"Oh!" they say in a I-get-it tone as if they finally got the punch line of a joke.

"I'll call you when I'm done changing." I say as I push them out the door and shut it on their faces. 'okay' I think, 'Necklaces, Natsume's and Okaa-san's, check. Both of them are around my neck. Now then, time to get changed.

(End Mikan's POV)

(Koko's POV)

"I see she's got her necklace on, that's good, isn't it, Koko-san." Youichi says

"Yeah, it is," I reply,"You have yours on, don't you."

"Hai! I do" Youichi says. Then Mikan opens up the door and beckons us inside. She was wearing her uniform.

"Okay, according to Okaa-san's journal, every item on us will be transported with us. So be sure to take everything you need." Mikan says as she steers us into her room and lets us sit down. She then puts all of our pictures in a bag that she would be taking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a picture strip of Mikan and Natsume kissing and being all lovey-dovey. It was a photo booth strip that you usually find couples taking at the fair on dates. Mikan saw me looking at it and blushed a deep scarlet color. She then soved the picture into the bag. "Also, it says here," Mikan says pointing to the book, " that Hotaru will have a great chance of remembering things from when we go back in time, because we have been together for an unusually long amount of time.

"Really, Mikan. That's great!" I say, knowing how much this meant to her. "Hey Mikan." I call to her.

"Yeah, Koko?" She replies

"May I read the book?" I ask, pointing to the book in her hand.

"Yeah, sure. Let me hand it to you." She says

"Just toss it, Mikan, It's faster that way." I say

"No, Koko, you'll know why when you read the first page." She says, reluctant to toss it.

"Okay?" I reply, skeptical of the book when I grabbed it." Let's see, in the book.

'_Dear Mikan, _

_this will be the first entry of my time travel journal to you. I wrote this to you because i looked into the future. I saw what most likely would happen, but if it's different, you won't ever need to read this, in fact, this probably won't ever make it's way into your hands if I'm wrong. Hopefully, that's the case. But, if you are reading this, then Natsume and Hotaru have died, as have I. I probably gave this to you in the woods after I died. Well then, I'll tell you now, since Hotaru has been in your life for a long time, she may have been attached to you, and if so, she has I great chance of remembering you. Also, here is a note, if you were to throw something in midair, and we went back in time, it would be lost, so don't throw things.'_

"Oh, now it makes sense" I say to myself, "no wonder you wouldn't toss it." I tell Mikan. Mikan then decided to speak up, and her voice was dead serious, "Koko, Youichi," She says, her eyes softening, yet serious," I just wanted to say, thank you, so much. For sticking up for me, I was about to break, because, well, because it hurt so much to be blamed for the death of the ones closest to you, and I thought that everyone would hate me for something that I didn't do, so, thank you, really, thank you." She says, on the brink of tears. She was crying silently.

"Mikan" I said it, but so did someone else, and because of it, I stiffened, I knew that voice, and I see that Mikan and Youichi had stiffened also. Mikan, unfreezes and turns, so do I, and Youichi, too. And we turn, to see... Ruka.

**Woooo! That was longer than I had expected.**

**Koko: Yup!**

**Me: You should review, so I can get better**

**Koko: Yup!**

**Me: I wonder, Koko, is that all you're going to say**

**Koko: Yup!**

**Me: Koko, are you gay?**

**Koko: Yup! Wait, what?**

**Me: hehehe well review please**


	4. Chapter 3: Let's go back together!

**Hi Minna! It's me, AnimangaManiac. Sorry for not posting for such a long time, I was grounded and I couldn't get on the computer for a month, and I had no inspiration. But I do now! **

**Hotaru: Baka. you made me wait.**

**Natsume: I agree with you, for once. Imai.**

**Me: Waaaah! Onii-san! They're being mean to me!**

**Oniisan: Tough it out, don't bring me into this.**

**Me: Fine! *pout* You-chan, disclaimer!**

**Youichi: AnimangaManiac20000 does not own Gakuen Alice, which is a relief because she would've made it suck. I think we dodged two bullets with this one.**

**Me: Let's get on with the story!**

**Koko: Finally!**

_Recap:_

_"Mikan" I said it, but so did someone else, and because of it, I stiffened, I knew that voice, and I see that Mikan and Youichi had stiffened also. Mikan, unfreezes and turns, so do I, and Youichi, too. And we turn, to see... Ruka._

(Mikan's POV)

"Ruka. Why are you here? I'm not late to class, and you didn't knock." I ask gently, sadness laced in my words. I missed the kind and gentle Ruka, but I didn't blame him for hating me, I understood him, because, well because, I hated me, too.

"Yeah _Ruka _what are you doing here?" Koko says, venom in his voice. I could never muster that anger towards Ruka. I put my hand out to stop Koko from punching Ruka.

"Let him speak." I nodded to Ruka, "Ruka, Talk." I say sternly.

"okay Mikan, I was coming to get you because the teacher asked me to give you this dance flyer." He said, stopping, then continuing, "But I over heard your talking and I realized, you were probably hurt even worse that I was, you loved Natsume, and Hotaru, more than anyone, yet we all had the gall to blame you and say that you were an unfeeling witch. I...I apologize for my behavior, I, well I, I needed someone to blame, to outlet my anger on, someone who was right in front of me, who I knew and had seemed unaffected by what had happened. That's why I choose you, you were still smiling, you seemed like you hadn't broken, like you didn't care. I didn't even stop to think that it was because you didn't want us to worry about you. I didn't know, about your sadness. And for that I am truly sorry. But I won't ask you to forgive me, because that would be even more insensitive than I already am." He explains.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I had already forgiven him, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I knew Koko had caught on. "Well then, if you're so sorry, prove it." Koko says.

"Ahem" Youichi cleared his throat, Letting Koko and Ruka remember that he was still here. As for me, we'd been communicating for quite a while now, since he was only 7, we would be going back to when he was still a little child, so we were talking about how he should behave when we go back, considering the fact that he will remember how to talk even though he will only be 2 1/2.

We had decided that he would not talk unless he needed to, or unless there was an emergency. "I think that Ruka should prove it, I mean, how do we know he is actually sorry? he could be a lying cheat trying to gain Mikan's trust by apologizing. So Ruka, what _are_ yougoing to do to prove it?" You-chan says.

What I didn't expect is what Ruka did next. He got down on both knees and bowed his head and said," Mikan, I know that what I have said and done to you was wrong, horrible, even. and I know that I don't deserve even a fraction of forgiveness from Koko or Youichi, let alone you. So, you don't have to forgive me, just please, please, accecpt my apology. That is all I ask of you, and even that is something that you don't have to do, because I am in no position to ask anything of you anyway."

When I heard that, I read his mind, and he was completely sincere, so I knew I could forgive him. I told Koko and You-chan before I said this, "Ruka..." my voice cracking,"I...I forgive you. I never hated you, no matter how mean you were to me. I don't hate you, nor Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and everyone else. I love you guys, and I never wanted to ever have any hatred between us, because you guys, all of you, you're like my family, and I love each and every one of you dearly. So I'd forgive you even if you didn't want my forgiveness. So, stand up, and give me a hug." I had started crying in the middle of my ranting, and I needed to hug someone, so I was so happy when I hugged Ruka.

"Now then" You-chan said, "Isn't it time to get ready to leave?"

"Yeah!" Koko joined in, "Give Ruka a necklace, explain the plan to him, and let's go!"

"Alright, here Ruka, this is a necklace, and you need to put it on right now because we're about to go back in time."

"Okay, Let's go!" he said after he put on his necklace and I explained to him the plan in better detail. And not to soon, either, because after that, everything went black.

"Mikan! Breakfast is ready!" a familliar voice yelled. "Mikan! What are you doing? You have school soon!" a man says, a lot louder and clearer this time. I knew that voice...

"Jii-chan! I missed you!" I yell, hugging him!

"What do you mean by, "'Missed me"' I saw you yesterday? he said

It hit me. I was back, we went back in time.

**That's it for today!**

**Hooray for Back to school! That it I want to post a little more so stay tuned and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it!**

**Hotaru: Finally**

**Natsume: I agree with you for once**

**Me: Mou, you guys are mean**

**Hotaru: Baka Baka Baka!**

**Me: Owwwwww**

**Mikan and Ruka: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
